A small Light
by TheGirlWithTheArtFolder
Summary: Ever since a near fatal incident took place, Antauri has been absent from the team. Leo, son of Sparks and Nova feels alone and frustrated without the presence of his Uncle. With the help of his sister, Cherry, the two young monkeys decide to go on a quest to find their lost Uncle and bring him home.


Leo failed to hold in a yawn as he entered the kitchen area, already finding his sister sitting at the table, munching away at a bowl of sugar-coated cornflakes.

"Didn't uncle Antauri tell you too much sugar is bad for you?" he questioned the red monkey, who quickly swallowed her mouthful.

"For you're information, I don't eat this all the time. And today's my first day patrolling the city in Dad's fist rocket. If I'm ganna do a good impression, then i'll need all the energy I can get", with that said she picked up her bowl and carried it over towards the sink area.

The yellow monkey took his seat at the table, watching his sister, "Aren't you a little bit nervous?"

"Huh?"

"You know? In case you...end up crashing into something?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

The young monkey shrugged her shoulders, "It's highly unlikely! I been flying dad's fist rocket since I was a lot younger then you. Besides, it's not my fault you're scared of heights!"

"I'm not scared of heights!" he spoke up defensively, "I just feel safer on the ground. That's all", he tried to sound like he was making a clear point, but instead felt rather sheepish for making the excuse. It was true though...Leo didn't do well with heights. No matter how much his family had tried to help him over-come his fear, he'd always struggle to deal with it, often freaking out and made him feel ashamed to be a monkey, since monkeys are one of the known animals to climb high places. It also didn't stop his sister from teasing him now and then.

Just then both Nova and Sparks walked into the kitchen, already having heard what their daughter had said.

"Come on now...don't tease your brother like that. You know how he feels", said Sparks as he went over to the new coffee machine, courtesy of Otto.

Leo glanced his eyes down onto the table, "Dad...are you sure you're okay with me not flying?"

The adult monkey was quick to glance over his shoulder, "Course I am son. Not everyone is born to be as good as a pilot like me", he joked, only to receive a nudge from his daughter.

"That's until I become the greatest pilot ever! Then I'll have to have my own jet, am I right?"

Before Sparks could answer, Nova decided to take the moment to butt in the conversation, "Only when you've gained enough experience, we'll allow it".

Immediately a look of frustration and annoyance filled her face as she folded her arms, "And how long will that be? I been learning to fly since I was a baby."

Noticing the frustration on his daughter's face, he walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Listen, I understand you're eager to spread your wings. I was the same at your age, but you're mother is right. You need to learn more about the sky, signs of danger and how to deal with them before you can become a true pilot."

The young red monkey glanced her eyes to the floor for a moment before letting out a defeated sign, "Okay...if you say so".

"That's my little pilot", he kissed her on the forehead, "And speaking of which, you better hurry over to the fist rocket, or you'll end up late for patrolling".

With a cute smile and salute, Cherry wasted no time running out of the kitchen, disappearing into the hallway, "See you later!" she called out.

"Why do we even need to petrol the city? There hasn't been any real threats since the war ended" Leo questioned his parents as he went to grab another box of cornflakes, pouring them into his own bowl.

Nova let out a small sigh, having had this conversation with her children before, "Because it's our duty to protect the citizens of Shugazoom from any possible danger".

"Danger? From who? Skeleton King?" the young monkey said sharply.

Nova immediately noticed a look of discomfort on her partner's face. He never forgave himself for being partly involved in Skeleton King's resurrection, despite being told it wasn't truly his fault. No one knew touching the fire of hate would've corrupted their soul, and unfortunately Sparks became it's victim.

"Just because...he's gone, doesn't mean we can just count on the city to stay safe. There are always bad guys out there ready to strike us. That's why we always must be ready for anything", she tried explaining to the young monkey.

"Then why did Uncle Antauri leave?" he questioned, taking a small bite of his cereal. He already could guess the answer they were going to give him. Same as always.

"We've been over this. You're Uncle just needed a little time off for himself. We've shown you the message he's left for everyone", Sparks said with a growing hint of frustration. No one really knew why Antauri decided to just up and leave without saying goodbye to anyone. All that was left was a short video message about needing time to himself and discovering things about him. While this only confused everyone, the most affected by his absent was Leo. Leo was always close with Antauri, especially when it came to expressing his true feelings. Since the wise monkey had left, Leo's personality appeared to have dampened. He was becoming more reserved and moody. A part of Sparks was telling him maybe they should go look for Antauri and convince him to come home. But then another part of him felt perhaps it was just phase his son was going through, that he'll get over it eventually.

But Leo wasn't about to take this laying down."It's been months...how do you really know he's okay? He could be in trouble and no one knows about it".

"Son! It's enough", Sparks snapped.

"Sparks?!" Nova tried to butt in, hoping to defuse the situation before it blows out of proportion. Sparks knew she meant well, but he felt all this trying to reason with Leo was becoming somewhat of a nuisance. It was always bringing down the mood. "I'm sorry Nova...but it's enough. This conversation has been going on for too long. It's time we end it and move on."

Leo watched his father's eyes glance straight over to him, meeting his own black eyes as the anger inside of him has risen,"I knew it!" He stood up, slamming his fist against the table "You're still mad at him! You won't admit it, but you haven't gotten over it!"

Sparks to blinked, his anger had suddenly switched to confusion "What?! No..that's not it..."

"LIAR!" The yellow monkey yelled, his eyes locking onto his father hard, "You wont admit it to me, or mum or anyone, but it's you're fault he left!"

"LEO!" Nova again butted in, feeling herself shocked at the way her son was behaving towards his father, "You do not say that about your father! If you wanna tell us what's been bothering you, then you tell us!"

"Son..I donno what you may have heard but...", but Spark's desperation to plead to his son was rejected once more.

"NO!" Leo yelled, again banging his fist against the table, causing a small dent in it, "I'm done pretending that everything is okay...when really it's not okay! He shouldn't be on his own out there. He should be with his family...but you just let him go and never talk to him like he never existed".

At this point Sparks couldn't get any words across as he just hung his head towards the floor, no longer able to look at him.

Nova on the other hand...was done! "That's enough!" she raised her voice as her no nonsense instinct has taken over, "Until you're ready to act less of a jack-ass, you can just go to your room and stay there! NOW!"

Without another word, Leo shoved himself away from the table and stomped all the way down the hallway until he had finally reached his bedroom.

The room was very similar to how Chiro had his as a kid. Had the simple requirements of a bed, window, a little desk and full of mini action figures. In fact, some of the figures once belonged to Chiro who decided he'd outgrown his toys and passed them on to the little monkey.

Leo was beyond livid at what he'd just done, yelling at his parents like this! He'd never truly want to hurt anyone in his family, yet all this amount of emotion inside of him. It's been building up so much and without his Uncle, he didn't feel he could express himself the same way he always did with him. Remembering all the moments where his family were together before the...incident, Leo felt his eyes water with tears as he crashed onto the bed, using one of the pillows to hide his sobs. He never wanted anyone to see him cry, feeling it would make him appear weak and pathetic.

After several minutes of non-stop crying, the young monkey got up from the bed and went over to his desk. Opening one of the drawers, he reached one of his hands inside and pulled out an item that was shaped as a rectangle, a few inches tick and had a screen on it. Sitting back on the bed, the young monkey pressed one of the buttons as the screen suddenly showed Antauri's face.

"Monkey team...I apologise for this to be so sudden, but I have made a decision to leave you for a while. It is hard to explain...but there are things I feel need answering. Those things I cannot discover without leaving the very boundaries of the City. I don't know how long it will take...but all I ask is that you watch over the City while I am gone. Take care of yourselves and stay safe. Antauri out".

That's when the video ended.

Leo sighed quietly as he stared at the blank screen, wondering what it was he needed to find. It just didn't make sense...if Antauri needed to find something, why didn't he ask for everyone else to help him out? Why was he so secretive about this? It wasn't like him...yet everyone keeps ignoring the questions, thinking he'll be fine on his own.

The other thing that bothered him the most was what happened before he left. He could still remember those words echoing down the long hallway. Leo was barely conscious, his arms wrapped around his father's neck as he was held close. His head was hurting alot and tears ran down his cheeks. He had a few cuts and scrapes, luckily nothing too damaging.

"Sparks...I am sorry...I don't know why I...", The silver monkey tried to explain, but Sparks was having non of it.

"WELL YOU SHOULD BE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED TO HIM IF I HADN'T STEPPED IN?" He yelled, something he's never done to his more wise and calm brother.

There was silent...for once the second in command didn't have an answer. Only an expression of lost and deep regret. The young monkey could've sworn he saw his eyes glaze with tears, but otherwise it could've just been the lighting.

Sparks began to walk away quietly, his arms wrapped around his child protectively. But then he paused for a moment before looking over his shoulder, "Look...I know this is probably not you're fault...but something has to be done about it. You need to fix it before someone gets seriously hurt!"

With that said, Leo was carried further away from the sight of his uncle.

He remembered waking up in the medical room a few hours later, his mother and sister staying close by his side. His father wasn't there...but talking to Chiro about the incident.

A day later...Antauri was gone.

Things were never really the same after his absence. It was mostly quiet, even Chiro wasn't talking much. Then everyone tried to carry on as normal. But Leo never stopped thinking about him. He'd always ask for any news or sign of his uncle, only to be left disappointed. The days turned to weeks and weeks became months. Still not a word. He even began to wonder if Antauri would ever come back?

The young monkey would spend a few hours in his room, lounging on his bed in his own thoughts until a knock on the door was heard. At first Leo refused to answer, thinking it was probably his parents about to give him a lecture of how badly he behaved earlier. But then he heard Otto's voice, "Hey Leoooo...it's your uncle Otto. Can I come in?"

Immediately, Leo placed his small screen under his pillow and sat up upon the bed, "Yeah sure! Come in!" he responded.

A moment later, the door opened and in stepped the green monkey with his goody smile, "Hey little buddy...I um...heard you've got into a bit of a pickle...with your mum and dad".

Leo was very close to getting out a groan. He really didn't feel like talking about it with anyone at the moment, "Yeah...guess I did", he mumbled quietly, his tail swishing with discomfort.

The inventor watched Leo's emotions, which almost made him want to cry since he never liked to see his cute little niece and nephew sad like this.

He walked over towards Leo's bed and took a seat right next to him, "Don't worry about it...your mum and dad will get over it. You know? They used to bicker with each other a lot".

"I know...you told me before", Leo said blankly, staring towards the wall.

"Oops! Guess I forgot", the green monkey rubbed the back of his head with sheer embarrassment. He then looked at Leo again, quietly trying to think of something to say, when it suddenly hit him.

"Oh yeah! I got a little something for ya!"

Leo turned towards Otto as he was holding out a small object in both of his hands. The young monkey picked up the small object and inspected it, "A small light-bulb?"

"Yep!" Otto said cheerfully, "I was just wondering down the hallway, then noticed one of the lights was flickering. So I took this one out and replaced it with a new one. I was ganna throw it away...but then remembered you're room was closest. Then I knocked on the door, came inside and now here we are".

Leo raised an eyebrow for a moment as he stared towards the small light-bulb, "Um...thanks. But what exactly can I do with a broken light-bulb?"

Otto went quiet, clearly trying to think of an answer, "Hmm...what was it he used to say?...AH! Now I remember!" he carefully took the small light-bulb and sat in front of Leo.

"Sometimes we all go through hardships...or bad things happen. There are moments where we can feel lost in the dark. Just like this light-bulb. When it stops working, it's pitch black. But as long as you count on yourself and follow your feelings in here", he pointed to his chest, "Then the light will switch on and guide you".

He then handed the young monkey the light-bulb once more, hoping what he said had cheered his little nephew up.

Leo carefully looked at the light once again, thinking about Antauri saying that kind of thing.

Without warning, a small flicker of light came from the light-bulb, surprising both monkeys.

"What was that?" Otto questioned with excitement, looking around the room for anything which could've caused this.

The young monkey just stared at the object confused, "I...I donno uncle Otto...it just happened".

Otto proceeded to pick up the bulb and examine it, shaking it even, "Hmmm, that's odd! I shouldn't be working. Must be a flux".

Leo carefully took back the bulb, afraid his uncle might accidentally drop it or break it more. He then tried to focus on it again, to see if he could get it to work. But atlas...nothing.

"Whelp...I better get goin...I still got several light-bulbs to change".

With that said, the green monkey jumped off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Uncle Otto!"

He froze, turning his head towards his nephew to find a small smile had appeared on his face.

"Thanks".

Otto smiled back towards him, feeling ever so pleased his idea worked before leaving the room once more.

Again left alone in his room, strolled over towards his window where he had a good view of the City's Exit, leading straight into the unknown wilderness, still holding the bulb in one hand.

"Where did you go?" he mumbled softly to himself.


End file.
